A Father's Pride
by GEM8
Summary: Bill Adama reflects on the life of his son and how far their relationship has come over the last four year This story is set during the events on Sine Qua Non Lee Adama, Bill Adama and sprinkles of A/R
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Father's Pride

Author: GEM

Date: 2-5-09

Rating: K+

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Bill Adama's thoughts about Lee and Laura in Sine Qua Non

Bill Adama couldn't help but smile as he looked around his office. He picked up the picture of Lee and Zac on his desk. This was so surreal. Lee was so proud that day to be standing by his dad's viper. He turned around and looked at the rest, if only he had been a better father when Lee was younger. If he could have done that maybe they wouldn't have lost so much time. Lee had grown up to be a wonderful young man; Caroline did a wonderful job with both of their boys. He walked over to the sofa and picked up another picture from behind the back of the couch. Lee in his dress grays wearing his wings. Bill was so proud that day—his son was following in his footsteps, despite the shortcomings of his old man.

Bill put the picture back and straightened his uniform. He was always proud of Lee for all he'd done in his life, but nothing would ever compare to what was about to happen.

This was all too much and it all was all happening so fast. In his heart Bill Adama was boiling over with pride but he had to stay as neutral as possible. When Romo Lampkin first came up with Lee as a stopgap for the fleets' problem. Adama thought he was kidding. He had truly underestimated Mr. Lampkin and his son as well. He stood proud and tall as he watched the priest administer his son, Leland Joseph Adama the Presidential Oath of Office. He watched with all the pride a father could have in his son.

When this nightmare of a journey started Bill Adama could never have fathomed that he and his son would come this far in their relationship, but now Bill felt confident that he could do what really had to be done. Lee was after all his father's son. He has the same sense of duty and responsibility, even though he sometimes arrived at his conclusions in a different way.

When Lee told him he was leaving the military, Bill felt as if he had lost part of his heart, but he also knew Lee had a strong will. He always did what he felt was right. _I think I can do good there._ After the President was kidnapped by the cylons, the fleet was in turmoil and Bill wasn't about to accept Zarek as the rightful President. As a result here they stood _I Leland Joseph Adama do solemnly swear…_Bill couldn't be prouder of his son. Caroline would have been proud and most of all Laura would be proud.

---

"Why are you doing this dad?"

"Because I can't live without her." Lee I love her. I know with you and Tigh leading the fleet that the people with be safe. I can't just leave and give up on her. I hope you can understand.

"I do…It just sounds like a suicide mission to me." Lee said as he watched his father pack his bags.

"I will be back and I'm going to bring her back with me."

"Good, because this is as temporary as things come for me. I never wanted this."

"The office becomes you, Mr. President. I'm proud of you son and Laura would be proud too."

Lee stepped up and faced his father and did something he had done in a long time. He hugged his father "Don't be too long old man…we all need you."

"I won't be long ."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Father's Pride

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-09

Rating: K+

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Bill Adama's thoughts about Lee and Laura (Chapter 2 Focuses on Revelations)

Chapter 2

The days were getting progressively longer for Lee Adama. They had moved on but the fleet was still waiting. The people of the colonies were restless to say the least. President Laura Roslin was gone and Acting President Lee Adama, although, well meaning wasn't their prophet.

In front of the people of the fleet, Lee remained an epitome of calm. When the cameras, light, and microphones were turned off he was a turbulent mess inside. Lee had so much more to say and do for his father. He found himself praying to who or whatever would listen for their safe return. He would lie awake at night and replay moments with his father in his mind. They had wasted so much time, it they could have just stopped and looked at what they were doing to themselves before the attacks. Zac would have never wanted them to fight over his death. He would have expected Lee to help his father, not push him away, but he pushed him away nonetheless. Lee Adama wasn't proud of the things he had done to his father in the past. He could have been a better son.

Lee Adama sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Those sins seemed a lifetime ago and maybe they were, because for the past few years, he and his father have reached and understanding. They've had the fair share of disagreements for sure, but they have forged a relationship out of this hell they are living in. It is a bond that Lee doubted would ever be broken.

---

The President had returned and with her William Adama. Lee let out a sigh of relief when he saw them both for the first time. He embraced his father. Bill response was a hushed comment whispered into his ear. "I told you I wouldn't be long."

"Yes, Sir. It's good to have you back" Lee smiled as he turned to the President. "Both of you."

William Adama couldn't be more proud. The fleet was in one piece and his son and best friend had done their jobs. All the times Bill had been hard on his oldest boy, for all the times he and his wife had come to verbal blows Lee Adama turned into a model leader. Thanks to the military training and his mother's upbringing.

---

Lee didn't want to believe the message he had received from Dee. In his lifetime he would have never fathomed his father a broken man. Lee was startled by the sight in front of him when he entered his father's quarters, the desk was complete cleared off and because of it the floor in a muddled state of disarray.

"Dad." Lee walked farther into the office area and turned the corner. "Dad." He still received no response. Lee continued to walk toward the head. The sight in front of him made his heart stop. He father, the great William Adama was lying on the floor, weeping uncontrollably. Lee knelt down next to him and gathered him in his arms. "Dad, Dad, no one suspected, not with his record. What he did on New Caprica, His eye his wife…." Lee struggled to get his father up and final gave up sitting with his broken, bleed and distraught form on the floor instead. Even he was having a hard time believing the words come out of his mouth.

Lee was at a loss, when he was a child his mother would do most of the comforting his father was either not the type or not around. Lee didn't know what do. He did his best to wrap his father's bleeding hand and continued to hold him. Listening as he weeping about the people they'd lost for no reason.

Lee knelt again and pulled his father's face so they were looking each other in the eye. "Okay, Dad listen to me. Listen to me pull it together."

"I can't son." In that moment, if not before William Adama had lost all his father. The people that lost their lives on this journey flashed before his eyes. "I can't. I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"I can't kill the Bastard. I can't."

"Okay."

"I can't."

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Lee did the own thing that came to mind. The thing that his mother used to do for he and his brother when they were upset, kissed his father's forehead and vowed to help his flesh and blood. "I'll take care of it."

"Why?" The question was weak but Lee turned around. "Because that's what Sons do for their fathers and you would do the same for me. "

Lee walked out of his father's quarters with a new resolve Tigh was going to pay for what he did to his father. They may have had their differences but he loved his father. No one was going to make his father look like a fool.

William Adama leaned broken against the wall. His son was going to take care of him. They had come full circle and he couldn't help but be proud. He struggled to stand still unsure of what the next step would be. He knew he wouldn't have to make the decision only. Lee would be with him because that's what sons do for their fathers


End file.
